five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caelywobbles234/Concept Time: Episode One - Fazbear's Fright: Afterburn (Birthday Present No. 5)
Hey guys, Caely here! At long last! Since September, I've constantly been delaying Concept Time, and here it finally is! Episode One! Thought I'd save the best - or rather, most long-awaited - till last, so I decided to make the first episode of Concept Time BP #5, the final present of them all. In this first ever installment of Concept Time, we take a look at Fazbear's Fright: Afterburn - a very interesting remake of FNaF 4 which I came up with recently. As a little reminder, with Concept Time, I will not be going too in-depth with these game concepts; I will only be explaining the basic story/premise and gameplay. Without any further ado at all, let's get started! Premise NOTE: Please remember that this game is a remake of FNaF 4. Therefore, it is only canon to the lores of FNaF 1-3. It's been ten years since Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground. After the public auction (which was not very successful, surprisingly enough), all remaining items were shipped off to Fazbear Storage Co, a new storage facility/warehouse opened by the Fazbear's Fright team. This place is used for storing all old items and animatronics discovered in the remains of previous Freddy Fazbear's locations, in the team's hopes that they can use it to their advantage in the future. Ten years pass and the team (now officially named "Fazbear Enterprises") have not only discovered thousands of old objects from previous locations, but also found out more about the dark mysteries that lie beneath Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And now, they've made their biggest discovery yet. Upon venturing to an abandoned Fazbear Entertainment robotics factory, they have uncovered the oldest Fazbear's animatronics in existence. Springlock prototypes for the Fredbear's/Freddy's cast. They have been dubbed the "Nightmare" animatronics by the team, mainly due to them having been vandalised at an unknown point of time and transformed into literal killing machines. Other animatronics stored here include the remains of the Spring Bonnie animatronic from Fazbear's Fright (side note: in this game's lore, "Springtrap" was the official name given to him by the Fazbear's Fright team), a vintage wind-up Spring Bonnie toy (affectionately named "Plushtrap" by the staff), and the remains of the old box of Toy animatronic parts from Fazbear's Fright. Fazbear Enterprises have now hired you, the player, as a security guard to work the night shift at Fazbear Storage Co. However, due to the Nightmare animatronics having been reprogrammed to kill, that means they'll most likely come after you at night. Get ready for one heck of a ride. Gameplay In your office, you have the ability to look up and down between your control panel and the window in front of you. Most things are done using the control panel. First off, there is a lever in the top right of the control panel. The window in front of you is a lookout over the Warehouse below. You can use this lever to activate the flood lights, so that you can view the Warehouse and see if any animatronics are making their way towards you. There are two floors in the building, and the elevator up to the First Floor where you are is directly below your window. Using the flood lights will hold animatronics in place as long as they are on, preventing them from progressing towards the elevator temporarily, but upon doing anything else on your control panel, the flood lights will automatically turn off to save power. Next are the surveillance cameras, which can be accessed via clicking on a small screen right in the centre of your control panel. You can toggle between the Ground Floor and First Floor of the building. Follow the animatronics on the cameras carefully; it is very important in keeping them away from your office. Seal security gates around the building (only three can be sealed at a time) and use short but effective camera flashes (have a 15-second cooldown between uses) to slow down Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. If they do make it to your office, you will hear the office door behind you creaking open. At this point, there is only one last resort, and that is to activate the office alarm via a button at the bottom right of your control panel. However, don't keep it on for too long, or it may awaken a certain someone... Thirdly, the vent radar at the top left of your control panel. You can use this to keep track of anybody who may be using the ventilation system to make it to your office. You can activate smoke machines scattered around the vents to slow down animatronics. If one is in the ceiling vent above you, however, use the sliding lever across the bottom of your control panel and slide it from left (COOL) to right (HOT). This will drive them away. However, don't keep the vent heating active for too long; your office will slowly begin to catch on fire, including your control panel, which will begin to short-circuit too and will prevent you from using some of the things on there. Eventually, you too will pass out and recieve a Game Over. Finally, there is a trash chute to your left. There is a lever beside it which you can use to unclog the trash chute in case any animatronics can be seen inside. Luckily, however, there is only one animatronic who will use the trash chute; Afterburn Springtrap. However, if he gets in, he will steal one Toy animatronic part from the Fazbear's Fright box in the left corner of your office behind you, then keep coming back for more so he can build the Afterburn Toybox. There is a small screen at the bottom left of your control panel which highlights the parts which are still there and grays out the ones which have been stolen. Animatronics Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy has been slightly redesigned. He is now the largest Nightmare animatronic (not counting NFB) and his torso has increased in size, making him look chubbier and more realistic. There are visible, fleshy gums within his mouth, and he is now a hive for countless little Freddles, eating their way through his suit (this is the explanation for the Nightmares' excessive withering in the phone calls (heard through a speaker on the wall to the left of your window); the Freddles have eaten their way through their suits, as well as themselves, as they occasionally engage in fights with one another). His sharp claws are now gigantic, and the same goes for his teeth. He also now has claws on his feet too, and his tophat has a gaping hole where a fleshy mouth is visible inside, filled with sharp teeth. He will become active on Night Three. The player must use camera flashes to slow him down; attempting to seal security gates on him will just cause him to break through them, disabling them for the rest of the night. If you hear the office door creaking open behind you, activate the office alarm to scare him back out. The Freddles The Freddles retain their original appearances from FNaF 4, apart from the fact they have much sharper claws and teeth, claws on their feet, are slightly chubbier, have visible gums in their mouths and have their own cute little tophats. The Freddles will usually stick around Nightmare Freddy, but will occasionally separate from him and crawl into the ventilation system as a giant group. They will begin doing this at Night Four. Use the smoke machines to slow them down, and heat the vents if they are in the ceiling vent. If they get in, they will not kill you, but instead mess around with your equipment. They will scuttle around the walls of your room, creating audio distractions, sit atop your control panel and play with the things on there, causing them to break and short-circuit and preventing you from using them, and messing around with the unclog lever. They will also make constant screeching noises which will eventually lure Nightmare Freddy into your office so he can kill you himself. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie has been slightly redesigned. He is now the tallest Nightmare animatronic (not counting NFB; mainly due to his giant rabbit ears), has visible, fleshy gums within his mouth, has much sharper claws and teeth (as well as claws on his feet now too), and his right hand has been replaced by a giant blade used for quartering his victims. Furthermore, there are mysterious, bloodshot eyes peeking out through the many rips and tears scattered throughout his body. He will become active on Night One. Use the security gates and camera flashes to lure him away from your office. He is much faster than the other animatronics, so make sure to keep an eye on him. If you hear the office door creaking open behind you, activate the office alarm to scare him back out again. Unlike the others, once he gets in, you will hear him breathing down your neck behind you seconds before he turns you around and kills you. Nightmare Chica/Nightmare Mr. Cupcake Nightmare Chica has been slightly redesigned. She now has much sharper teeth, claws on her feet, and visible, fleshy gums and saliva within her mouth. Her beak is much longer and sharper, looking similar to that of an eagle's, and she has fake animatronic feathers on the underside of her arms. Her hands have been completely replaced by giant buzzsaws (or "pizza slicers"). Due to the fact that she has no hands, Nightmare Mr. Cupcake (side note: Mr. Cupcake is his official name, as confirmed by the FNaF vinyl figure set) is now always sitting on her left shoulder. His wrapping is now much more torn up, the candle is visibly melting and he has a real flame, and he has much sharper teeth with visible gums like Nightmare Chica's. Apart from that, he looks the same. They will become active on Night One. Use the secuirty gates and camera flashes to lure them away from your office. They are the second fastest out of all the animatronics, so keep an eye on them. If you hear the office door creaking open behind you, activate the office alarm to scare them back out again. Also, if you see Nightmare Chica with her back turned to a camera, immediately get off the camera. Nightmare Mr. Cupcake will act as a lookout for her, and if he spots you, he will alert Nightmare Chica, who will then turn around, charge at the camera and break it for one in-game hour. Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy has been slightly redesigned. He is now the shortest (and therefore most agile) Nightmare animatronic. His saliva-coated tongue is now longer and always out, his teeth are sharper, and he has claws on his feet now too. He now has no hands at all, having three gigantic hooks in each of their places. An enormous scorpion tail is now sticking out of his backside and lurching over his head, giving him the ability to inject his victims with a deadly venom. Finally, his eyepatch returns over his right eye, now torn up. He will become active on Night Two. He will move through the cameras for a brief period of time before eventually entering the ventilation system. Once he disappears from the cameras, you know that he is in the vents. You will be able to track him using the vent radar. Use the smoke machines to slow him down, and if he is in the ceiling vent above you, heat the vents to scare him away or he will kill you from above. Afterburn Springtrap One of two entirely new animatronics in the game, the Afterburns. He is the remains of Springtrap following the Fazbear's Fright fire. His body is now covered in soot and scorch masks, his right eye has fallen out of its socket, now dangling down his face, his lower jaw is missing completely, and his upper part of his left ear has been reduced to endoskeleton. The lower half of his torso has been completely torn off, revealing his decaying, burned corpse merged with the rusty endoskeleton underneath, as well as various decapitated internal organs. His lower left arm has also completely fallen off, as well as the lower half of his right shin and his entire lower left leg. As for his true face underneath the mask, it has now melted and decayed to the point where it doesn't even look human anymore. He will become active on Night Two, and will enter via the trash chute to your left, having been dumped in the trash outside in the back alley after he turned aggressive towards the employees. If he appears peeking through the chute, use the lever beside it to unclog it, sending him sliding back down again. You can unclog the chute at any time to send him back to the beginning and therefore slow him down. This can be effective if you have too much to handle at once already. However, if you overuse the unclog lever, he will get annoyed and quickly come climbing up the chute, leaving you no time to react and use the lever before he lunges out and kills you. If he gets into your office, he will steal one of the parts from the Toy box and then leave. After this, he will return to the bottom of the chute and keep coming back for more so he can build the Afterburn Toybox. He will only properly kill you if you overuse the unclog lever. Afterburn Toybox The second of the Afterburns, and a giant hybrid between all objects within the box of Toy parts from FNaF3. Their body is mostly formed out of random pieces of junk (as well as a dumpster for a torso) found by Afterburn Springtrap in the Back Alley. Apart from that, the three main heads mounted on the torso of this monstrosity are the burnt, decayed remains of the Toy Freddy, Bonnie and Chica heads. Protruding from the back are two giant endoskeleton arms, with the decayed heads of Mangle and Balloon Boy at the ends. Their left hand is Toy Bonnie's guitar, whilst their right hand is Withered Foxy's hook. Finally, the remains of the box itself are used as their right foot, with the burnt Paperpal Buddy still inside the box. You can use the small screen in the bottom left of your control panel to view which parts are missing and which are not; graying out the missing, highlighting the remaining. Once the box is completely grayed out, that means Afterburn Toybox has been successfully built by Afterburn Springtrap and it will soon be making its way to the door behind you, creaking the door open (the office alarm will not work on it when this happens) and killing you soon after. Nightmarionette Nightmarionne's revamped form; he has been mostly redesigned. His body is now separated into animatronic parts like the others and covered in rips and tears (his mask is cracked too). His eyes now form into a frown and he has a full-blown mouth separated into two jaws and filled with sharp teeth and visible, fleshy gums. He now has gigantic, bony hands with small holes at the end of them which can release strings to pull his victims closer to him. Finally, instead of having stubby feet like he used to, he no longer has legs at all. Instead, they have been replaced by a giant, slimy mound of fleshy substances, allowing him to slither around on the walls and ceiling. He will become active on Night Three, and is the only animatronic who will actually start in the Warehouse. You must constantly use the flood lights to push him back away from your window. If you fail to do so, he will slither up the wall beneath your lookout window to reach it, then stay behind the window for a little while, disabling the flood lights (only allowing you to see his glowing white pupils in the dark) and play his distorted music box. Eventually, he will smash through the window and kill you. NFB Nightmare Fredbear has now been renamed NFB, and has again been treated with a redesign. He is now absolutely gigantic, about half the size of the average house. Strange, deformed mini-Fredbear creatures can be seen peeking out his stomach mouth, making it seem they have been swallowed by NFB and are now trapped within the belly of the beast. His teeth are now much sharper and fleshy gums are visible, and he is now completely grey just like his teaser (giving a mysterious sense to him), apart from his purple tophat and bowtie, which are now tattered and torn. The claws on his hands are much sharper, and he now has claws on his feet too. Finally, he now has smaller mouths with sharp teeth and visible gums scattered all over his body. Unlike the other animatronics, he will begin on the First Floor with you, and will only become active and begin to progress towards your office when the office alarm is on; once you turn it off, he will return back to his starting position almost immediately. If you let him make it to the office door behind you, you're basically screwed, as instead of creaking the door open to alert you of his attack, he will charge right in and kill you instantly. Plushtrap Plushtrap retains his appearance from FNaF4, except for the fact that he no longer has sharp teeth and has cracked blue, cartoonish eyes instead of his original nightmarish ones, he has a wind-up crank on his back, and he wears a tattered purple bowtie along with two buttons. There are also stitches and loose thread scattered throughout his body. He will become active on Night Four and will start on a small shelf beneath your control panel, along with the burnt remains of the FNaF3 Chica head. Occasionally, he will leave your office to go and wake up NFB. Instead, if Plushtrap awakens NFB, he will come charging straight to your office without warning and jumpscare you with Plushtrap on his shoulder. If Plushtrap disappears from the shelf, use the office alarm to lure him back into your office. However, remember; using the office alarm will awaken NFB in itself, so don't keep it on for too long. Conclusion That's it for Episode One of Concept Time, and I think I've done pretty well with this first game concept! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below. I'd like to announce one thing quick. Concept Time will be split into seasons, and each season will be ten episodes long. At the end of each season, I will be doing a poll to see which concept from that season you guys enjoyed the most. The winning concept will be turned into a full game! Anyway, that's pretty much it for this blog post. I hope you guys enjoyed this first Concept Time, as well as all five Birthday Presents! A quick reminder that I won't be around tomorrow, as I'm moving house and my internet will be cut, so I'll cya guys on Friday! G'night everybody! -Caelywobbles Category:Blog posts